


Dear Diary

by simply_villainly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Tales Of The SMP, totsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_villainly/pseuds/simply_villainly
Summary: Karl realizes how to do good with his time traveling abilities
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Dear Diary

Karl has been traveling for some time now. Years, weeks, days. He cannot measure in time anymore, his has a surplus of it. He has forgotten most things. His name, his friends, his fiances. All he knows now is the way his hoodie warms him, the sleeves reaching his fingertips. The soft swirl on the front, a comforting constant. He rereads his diaries one last time.

Diary #27  
It’s over. He’s gone. The last bit of meaning in my life died in my arms today. I told him not to go… but he had to go search for Dream. He had been a mess ever since he escaped. Finally, months of worry were put to rest, along with his life. He looked at me, blood coming from the axe wound that shattered his armour. “I guess he really didn’t care about me after all…..”  
Sapnap died in my arms today. I will never be the same.

He briefly wonders who Sapnap was… or Dream. The names bring nothing to him. He reads another.

Diary #16  
I can’t keep doing this anymore. I am forgetting so much. Ranboo has been helping me learn to deal with this but… it is hard. I don’t want to forget. I can only do so much…  
I have to keep going…

The name Ranboo does not ring any bells. Looking at the worn pages, he sets the book back in its chest. The carpet has a swirl, he notices. It is worn out and torn, but still there. He looks to his hoodie, deciding he likes the design. He moves to pick up his latest diary.

Diary #41  
I have to go back to the beginning…  
It’s the only way…  
Go back… and end it before it starts.  
You have to kill Dream.  
Go back and give this letter to yourself on January 24, 2021. He can figure out the rest.

  
The next page has a folded-up paper. He unfolds it lightly.

  
Dear Karl,  
You just saw the influence Dream will have, even hundreds of years in the future. It won't only be Ranbob who is inspired by his villainy. This is why I need you to act. Now.  
You need to kill Dream. Kill him before anything worse happens. Because it does, Karl… It gets so much worse…  
Please… end this now…  
You said you wanted to use the power you had for good, and this is your chance.  
Love,  
Karl


End file.
